callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Black Ops
Antagonists On the Kravtchenko page, it says that Kravtchenko will be ONE of the antagonists in the game. Would this suggest that there will be more antagonists than we expected? 12:20, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :We don't know if he'll the the only enemy, main enemy or one of many enemies, so it's best to say "one of the antagonists" at the time. It confirms he's a bad guy, but still opens up the possibility of there being more if later info reveals them. Call Of Duty Black Ops Acheivements List? I found this list of acheivements at this site: http://www.thetechgame.com/Forums/viewtopic/t=302588.html Should someone add it to the main page if they think it is real? Once a Hero… (25g) - Complete “DogTags” on Veteran Difficulty. (Solo Only) Dogtags (10g) – Countered the ambush on any Difficulty. (Solo Only) The Lion Sleeps (25g) – Complete “The Wild” on Veteran Difficulty. (Solo Only) Here Comes The Chopper (25g) – Complete “Blue Skies” on Veteran Difficulty. (Solo Only) Jungle Fever (10g) – Escaped the burning jungle on any Difficulty. (Solo Only) Absolute Zero (25g) – Complete “Chills” on Veteran Difficulty. (Solo Only) Avalanche (25g) – Complete “The Peak” on Veteran Difficulty. (Solo Only Snow White (10g) – Invaded the Mountain Base successfully on any Difficulty. (Solo Only) A Walk In The Park (25g) – Complete “Summertime” on Veteran Difficulty. (Solo Only) Lovely View (25g) – Complete “To The Top” on Veteran Difficulty. (Solo Only) Urban Assault (10g) – Hijacked the Radio Signals on any Difficulty. (Solo Only) New Neighbours (25g) – Complete “Coming To Town” on Veteran Difficulty. (Solo Only) Embargo (25g) – Complete “Port of Disaster” on Veteran Difficulty. (Solo Only) This Town Aint Big Enough (25g) - Complete “A City in Flames” on Veteran Difficulty”. (Solo Only) The Epiphany (10g) – Found the truth about the war on any Difficulty. (Solo Only) Knowledge Is Power (25g) – Complete “For the Greater Good” on Veteran Difficulty. (Solo Only) Room 101 (25g) – Complete “Torture” on Veteran Difficulty. (Solo Only) Unbreakable (10g) – Retrieved the information and never gave it away on any Difficulty. (Solo Only) Puppets (25g) – Complete “Orders” on Veteran Difficulty. (Solo Only) Defiance (25g) – Complete “Rebel With A Cause” on Veteran Difficulty. (Solo Only) Our Own Orders (10g) – Fought for our beliefs on and Difficulty. (Solo Only) 1984 (25g) – Complete “Exposed” on Veteran Difficulty. (Solo Only) Everyone Achieves More (25g) – Complete “Old Friends” on Veteran Difficulty. (Solo Only) …Always A Hero (25g) – Complete “The Final Stand” on Veteran Difficulty. (Solo Only) For Generations To Come (10g) – Concealed the truth to protect the nation on any Difficulty. (Solo Only) Protector (50g) – Complete the Game on any Difficulty. (Solo Only) The Perfect Soldier (100g) – Complete the Game on Hardened or Veteran Difficulty. (Solo Only) Minesweeper (10g) – Destroy 5 Mid-air Mines before they Explode Fight Everything With Fire (10g) – Kill 20 Soldiers with Incendiary Ammo. No Guts… (10g) – Complete a Level without firing a single shot. Devastator (25g) – Kill 100 Enemies in 30 Seconds in “A City in Flames”. Big Boss (30g) – Complete all 3 stealth missions without being seen. Good Hunting (10g) – Kill 10 Soldiers with a Crossbow. No Glory (0g) – Die in the process of a Machete Slash. Intelligence (20g) – Collect half of the reports. (Solo Only) Know-It-All (50g) – Collect all of the reports. (Solo Only) Invincible (15g) – Survive “Torture” without dieing one on Hardened or Veteran Difficulty. (Solo Only) No One Fights Alone (10g) – Complete any mission on any Difficulty in private or co-op. Wrong Prescription (10g) – Kill 5 Soldiers using a Sniper Rifle without the Scope. Tree Hugger (15g) – Complete “The Wild” without burning any of the jungle. A Kind Heart (10g) – Complete “Rebel With A Cause” without killing any innocent civilians. What Comes Around… (10g) – Kill 10 Soldiers with ricochet bullets. Real Estate Aint Cheap (25g) – Destroy all the Landmarks in “Blue Skies”. (Solo Only) Dare to Pair (10g) – Complete any missions on any Difficulty in public or co-op Juggler (20g) – Kill 4 Soldiers in a row using all 4 different grenades. A Hot Mess (15g) – Kill 7 Soldiers with one Molotov. An Army of One (40g) – Proved that nothing will stand in your way (Solo Only)© fake! certain confirmed missions arent on there-dizziedylan :I'm a bit skepical of this as well. The user refuses to list his source and none of the known missions are mentioned. Its possible their name was changed, but changing the map's names after releasing them to the public is rarely done in video games. (only example of the top of my head is Dust Hill Zone to Mystic Cave Zone in Sonic 2, and that was back in 1992). Darkman 4 20:18, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, where the hell are the other missions, and a source. It's definitely made up. 20:26, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Indeed, made up.AdvancedRookie 17:17, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Fake but I'll admit well done Akimbo Pistols Yo, Appleciderz here. I wanna ask, does anybody else think akimbo will return as an attatchment to pistols in Black Ops? I'm pretty sure it will. I mean, look at the cover page or whatever it is. The guy has two M16s strapped to his back (one is probably just a backup), but he's holding two colts. I almost went and editted the page itself but then I remembered that I'm not really allowed to do that unless I'm an admin or some other high power on this wiki. :We can't add that to the article because it's only speculation at the moment, Akimbo hasn't actually been seen in any game footage yet. 01:36, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :It's been speculated, as akimbo M1911s can be seen on the cover of Black Ops, but as of now, nothing has been confirmed. Comment was added on 01:39, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Akimbo may be a perk in black ops double tap was.Sgt Sprinkles 00:37, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Or it could be used to make the guy look cool and encourage people to buy the game. 01:59, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Agreed; I think the dual pistols on the BO guy is just for promo purposes. Darkman 4 02:25, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, everything point to that. 02:28, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Campaign? Is their just the SOG campaign that we know of yet which has different playable characters or is the rumours about SAS missions ect been confirmed? PaPa SmUrF 09:38, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :I is called "Black Ops" for a reason... I don't think a hostage-rescue mission that would later become famous would be deniable. . 02:29, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::remember, the SAS mission is a rumor right now. Darkman 4 02:50, August 5, 2010 (UTC)